


Tales of a Revolutionary

by HimboMaterial



Series: Tales of a Revolutionary [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: After the comics, Blood, Gen, Injury, Other, Sylas' POV, i love sylas and you all should too, lux comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimboMaterial/pseuds/HimboMaterial
Summary: League of Legends fan fic that takes place after the events of the Marvel/Riot comic "Lux" but from Sylas' point of view. I talk about how I think Sylas would interact with the opposing forces of the Demacian army and how he tries to make his revolution worth something in the end. He will face the people he failed to kill and many mages, some who agree with him, some who don't; and most of all he will have to face Lux. She's betrayed by his actions and his ability to manipulate her and he wants her to see that his way is the only way to gain footing against centuries of oppression of their kind. He sees himself in her and wants to save her from the same shackles in which he was bound.
Series: Tales of a Revolutionary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552129
Kudos: 12





	Tales of a Revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lux Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537439) by Marvel; Riot Games. 



> Chapter One is mostly just a reiteration of the last couple parts in the "Lux" comic, I highly suggest reading those first. If you have already or once you have read them then keep in mind that my writing is from Sylas' pov instead of Lux's. I've also ignored some parts of the comic in my writing for the sake of copyrighting and originality.

_She stood in front of him._  
_Crossbow pointed at him._  
  
  
_He stared at her._  
_He smiled._  
  
_“Luxanna, where has your light gone?”_

  
  
.....   
  
  
  
Showing the kingdom how it felt to be forced to its knees was all Sylas ever wanted. Well, not _all_ he ever wanted, but the dreams of peaceful existence had long passed since Sylas had been shackled and starved and treated lesser than a dog.  
  
_Like a vermin._  
  
The way Demacia treated all their mages, like pests, was expected and encouraged; every mage in the country's walls learned this fact very early on. They were treated like something the country needed to sweep under the rug to uphold their “perfect” appearances. As if they were a stain on the country’s perfect record. And all of that- injustice was done under the guise of keeping its citizens safe. Its _honorable_ citizens. Pathetic. Mages alone weren’t a danger, a mage smarter than the men who tortured him- that made Sylas a danger.  
  
Now, he stood in front of those who would have seen him executed. Sylas stood in front of a sea of people that let his own country turn its back on a child for making a mistake he had no control over. He stood now, not as a scared weak-kneed child who was terrified of his own affliction, no. He had turned himself from a poor mage boy with no chance into an inspiration to all those that Demacia had wronged, with its newly inherited king on his knees.  
  
Sylas basked in the crowd’s cries to release the prince bound in front of him. They begged Sylas to free him, to not hurt him; these were the same people that not hours ago were begging for Sylas’ own execution. The irony of the situation.  
  
“Brothers and sisters of Demacia, we will be wronged no longer!” He cried out to the crowd, a mix of cheers and protests filled his ears, he couldn’t be happier with the result. “We won’t let these oppressors torture us for the sake of ‘peace’ for another day! We won’t lie down like dogs.” Sylas turned his attention from the crowd to the royalty at his feet. “Don’t worry swine, I will end you quickly. I find myself much more merciful than your court.”  
  
“Sylas, stop!” The familiar young voice rang in his ears and echoed to his very core. He turned to her, the steel tip of a crossbow bolt was pointing directly at him.  
  
“Luxanna, your light has gone dark. What happened?” He felt nothing from her, she was always his light in the dark. His own night light to lead him through it all.  
  
“You have to stop, let Jarvan go. Now, Sylas.” Her voice was unwavering, she was strong in her conviction with the steel in her hands.  
  
The mages surrounding Sylas were quick to point their own weapons and direct their attention to her. “No!” Sylas commanded them. “She’s a friend.” He paused, smiling at her. “Isn’t that right little light?” He sounded almost as if he were sneering at her, as if her choice to trust him was a mistake. Who could blame such a pampered, sheltered girl for being naive.  
  
“I thought so.” She wasn’t as confident in her statement this time, as hard as she was trying.  
  
Sylas took a step towards her, she pulled the trigger. The arrow lodged itself deep into his shoulder, the steel pushed its way past his flesh and taut muscles before it stopped. With that action, a searing pain jolted through his body starting at the point of impact and accompanying it, was a fury. He picked up his chains from the ground and struck the girl in front of him in one passionate motion. The crossbow shattered in her hands and she fell to the ground, overcome with pain and the shock of Sylas’ outburst.  
  
“You ingrate!” He barked at her, “I see now you’ve chosen your side. You’ve chosen to stand with your own oppressors.” Sylas drew his arm back again, “No one is going to save you this time, little light. Your king, your brother, and soon to be your prince are dead.” He always loved a triumphant moment, unfortunately his was going to cost him his overwhelming force and fight.  
  
In the crowd he heard a ghost. A man that he was supposed to have killed coming to attempt to do the same to him. Garen Crownguard. And with him, he brought the intent to kill. None of the mages that attempted to stand in his way were any contest for the great mountain of a captain. Sylas braced himself for a fight, Garen’s sword was petricite and had fought countless mages before. There had to be tons of power stored in its-  
  
“Garen, don’t let him touch your sword!” Lux’s voice rang out and silenced any other noise in Sylas’ ears. She really was working against him, he’d shown her how to control her light and this is how she repays him? To re-sentence him to death?  
  
Sylas would have gone after Luxanna for trying to get him killed but he needed to defend himself against Garen’s blows more urgently. He would deal with her at a later date. Sylas was no dumb man, he knew if he stayed to fight there wouldn’t be much left of his rebellion. Much less left of him. He called retreat. There was no shame in saving the people he was fighting for, and they needed to regroup.  
  
Sylas turned and blasted a hole through the fortified wall, “My brethren, we will not fall here!” On that call to retreat, he followed his revolution and left the castle. As they made their way into the underground sewers that ran far outside of the city’s walls, Sylas was smiling. There was a pride burning in his chest that he could not ignore. Maybe he hadn’t killed who he had intended, but now the king was dead with only his unprepared prince to succeed him, Garen was injured and scared, and Luxanna- his little light, had been exposed to his true intentions. There was no way she was going to be able to ignore the way her country treated others of her kind anymore. He knew she wouldn’t be able to ignore the injustices forced upon them for simply being born afflicted with magic. Demacia may have felt as though they won that battle, and perhaps they had. But Sylas had started a war that he knew Demacia wasn’t going to be win.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this so far and hope to have the motivation to keep going, I like switching up the perspectives and may in the future actually write some of Lux's adventures as well- after all, she is a revolutionary now too.


End file.
